Meeting after 7 years
by Kim Seorin SichulShipper
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan setelah 7 tahun/Sichul/Genderswich


Disclamer:Semua tokoh milik Tuhan YME

Couple:Sichul

Warning:OOC,Typo,Genderswich

Genre:Romance,Hurt/comnfrom

0

0

0

(Heechul POV)

Apakah kau tau apa yang aku rasakan aku rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang amat orang lain tak akan pernah merasakan sesakit Kim Heechul,seorang anak yang hanya di perbudak oleh ayahnya sendiri dan sekarang di usir olehnya karna tidak membawa beginilah bekerja sebagai pembersih penghasilanku memenuhi kecukupan hidupku sebulan saja sudah susah apalagi harus di ambil oleh ayahku.

Ayahku adalah seorang pecandu Narkoba dan juga setiap aku gajian uang gajiku selalu di ambil olehnya untuk membeli barang haram saat ini aku harus tinggal di sudah tidak punya saudara di kota ini.

Lebih baiknya aku ketaman adalah tempatku mencari uang dan tempat yang paling aku sukai untuk menenangkan berjalan menuju taman yang sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat aku berpijak di taman akupun mendudukkan diriku di sebuah bangku taman bercat tiba-tiba ada segerombol Namja yang di hitung mungkin ada 3 orang.

"Hay yeojya manis..,Bolehkan kami menemaniku di sini.."Kata salah satu namja dari ketiga namja itu yang mungkin adalah hanya diam dengan perasan takut.

"Ayolah..."kata namja itu lagi sambil akan menyentuhku.

_'plakk' _

Aku menepis tangan namja yang tangannya kutangkis tadi marah dan akan memukulku namun dengan secepat kilat aku berlari keluar dari area kalau di lihat aku berlari seperti lari kebelakang mereka sudah tidak memperlambat lariku menjadi berjalan memang hari ini tidak bersahabat terlihat sangat gelap.

"_Oh tuhan kenapa hidupku seperti ini..?"_ Setidaknya itulah isi pikiranku.

Namun tak seberapa lama hujanpun turun memebasahi bumi akupun berlari sepanjang jalan yang kulewati tidak ada tempat apakah aku harus kehujanan sampai hujan ini tuhan memang masih menyayangiku karna di depan sana ada halte namun di pinggir aku berada di samping harus menyebrang ke arah mulai pening karna sedari tadi belum ada makanan yang masuk kedalam menyebrang jalan dengan terasa duniaku mulai gelap.

_(End Heechul POV)_

Ada decitan keras dari sebuah mobil sport karna mengerem yang mengendarai mobil itu turun dan melihat ada seorang yeojya tergeletak di depan itu mengarahkan tangannya ke hidung sang yeojya untuk memeriksa ia masih ada atau sudah tidak itu bersyukur yeojya itu masih ia pun mengangkat yeojya itu kedalam mobilnya karna di jalan itu tidak ada satupun orang untuk di mintai menaruh yeojya itu di kursi penumpang Namja itupun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi,setelah itu melajukan mobilnya menuju yang membawa yeojya pingsan di tengah jalan tadi bernama Choi pewaris Hyundai departemen namja tampan,bertubuh atletis,seorang pengusaha muda,sempurna bukan.

(Siwon POV)

Aku membawa yeojya yang aku temukan di jalan tadi ke apartementku karna aku tidak tau rumahnya dan jarak antara TKP dengan apartementku lumayan dekat.

Aku membaringkan tubunya di tempat tidurku lalu menyelimutinya agar ia tidakkedinginan oleh bajunya yang melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan mantan yeojya ini lebih kurus dari mantan kekasihku dan wajahnya juga tidak seceria mantan selesai melihat wajahnya akupun melangkah menuju almari untuk menggambil baju santai mengganti bajuku yang basah oleh air hujan di kamar mandi.

(End Siwon POV)

(Heechul POV)

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat aku melihat ruangan tempat aku bangun bukan atau mungkin kamar itempat aku bangun 2x lebih besar dari yang menjadi pernyataan adalah ini kamar aku tadi sedang myebrang untuk mencapai halte bus.

Namun tiba-tiba suara pintu di buka

"Apakah kau sudah membawakan baju untuk gantimu."Kata seorang namja yang sangat familiar di kehidupanku.

"Tidak usah tuan Choi Siwon,aku akan pergi dari rumahmu."kataku sedatar mungkin

"Diluar sedang hujan lebat,aku juga sudah membuatkanmu Bubur."katanya lembut

Aku menatap yang sudah membuat hatiku sakit.

"Tidak usah SIWON...!"Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku sudah tak terkontrol lagi.

"Apakah kau mengenalku..?"Jawabnya dengan menyiratkan kebingungan

" waktu 7 tahun bisa menghapus semuanya..?"Kataku lagi

"7 tahun..?,Apa maksudmu Agashi..?"

"Apakah kau lupa 7 tahun yang lalu..?"ucapku sinis.

Ia memandang bingung tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Apakah kau Kim Heechul..?''Tanyanya

"Apakah kau melupakan kejadian 7 tahunitu dengan mudah..?,Cih dasar bajingan..!"

"Heenim..,Jeogmal mianhe.."sebuah kalimat yang penuh penyesalan,namunpenyesalan itu tidak akan menguba semua yang telah terjadi

"Aku tak perlu kata maafmu tak akan merubah semua yang telah terjadi..!"semburku

"Aku merasa sangat menyesal Heenim,Seandainya saja aku tidak menuruti semua keiinginan Appaku,kau dan anakku akan tetap bersama denganku."

"Kau tak pantas menyebut anakku menjadi dia anakmu kau tak mungkin anakkku,anak yang kulahirkan dari rahimku seniri..!"Sebuah ucapan yang benar-benar dari hatiku akhirnya terkeluarkan

(End Heechul POV)

"Kalau kau memberikan kesempatan ke 2 aku tak akan mengulangi semua kesalahan di masa lalu."Kata-kata penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan keluar dari mulut Siwon untuk keberapa kalinnya sambil terjatuh duduk di Heechul hanya diam.

"Tapi kau tidak tau rasanya hamil di luar di cemoh,aku harus berkerja serampangan untuk menghidupi aku dan anakku,dan sekarang aku di usir oleh sungguh sakit Siwonnie.."Heechul mengucapkan semuaitu dengan air mata yang turun deras dari juga menjatuhkan dirinya dari tempat tidur ke lantai.

"Aku akan bertanggup jawab Heenim noona,Aku akan bertanggu jawab atas semua yang pernah kau dan anakku sudah tidak tidak ada yang mengahalangi cinta kita di mana anakku sekarang..?"Kata Siwon dengan penuh keyakinan yang terpancar dari matanya,Dan di akhiri oleh pertanyaan

"Anak kita bernama Kim Taemin,ia adalah seorang yeojya yang .."Heehul menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Anak kita kenapa noona..?"tanya Siwon bingung dengan kalimat yang di gantung oleh Heechul

/

/

/

TBC


End file.
